


Deception

by Fudgyjammy14



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Gang Rape, Light Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyjammy14/pseuds/Fudgyjammy14
Summary: Love? Or just a conscience?The Chasing Blue Light Epilogue





	Deception

Junhoe knew he was being watched.

He was at a dance club and the place was jam packed with hot thugs and the music was slamming. Junhoe was out on the dance floor swaying easily to the music. Gorgeous in face with thick black hair, large brown eyes, his full sensual lips and tantalizing eyes, let’s admit he was the perfect boy in the whole wide world.

From the corners of his eyes he could see them. They were leaning up against the wall near the DJ booth. They weren't dancing, they wasn't moving a muscle. They were just staring at Junhoe with angry, dark expressions filled with lust.

As Junhoe continued dancing to the music he danced more sensual, more freakish, more luridly. He’s assuming and wishing that Hanbin might be the one of the boys looking at him. He rubbed his hands over the flat tightness of his stomach, around the firmness of his buttocks squeezing them suggestively. Junhoe turned his direction towards them but they had disappeared from the wall. He thought he had lost them.

That was until he felt a big rough hand snaking around his waist, and then another, and yet another. Like three black panthers, his own gang of thuggish admirers, had snuck up on him without Junhoe even noticing until it was too late. He had find himself encircled by three thugs all of whom had their hands on him hungrily copping fields off Junhoe while still refusing to dance to the music.

Junhoe was breathing heavily.

When the music came to a brief pause the guys wordlessly ushered him off the dance floor and over to a booth in which they crowded themselves around Junhoe making sure there was no escape for him.

“Hey..” said the other guy in black

“H-hey..” Junhoe replied

It was clear Junhoe had just become their personal property for the evening. They all had the standard thuggish attitude: part threatening, part menacing. They give off the impression at being more animal then human which was something they took with pride.

“So, do you know Hanbin?”

“Yeah. Is he here?”

“He left a while ago, but we can take you to him”

_“Do you trust me?” Hanbin said._

_Junhoe had no choice; his wrists were already bound to the headboard of the bed. “Are you ready for the best sex of your life?”_

_Junhoe nodded_

_Only an hour ago he was at some random house, chatting with Hanbin. He got him so horny that Junhoe made the decision to take him up on his offer of sex. He wanted to bind Junhoe’s wrists to the bed and give Junhoe, in his words, 'an awesome experience.'_

_So now Junhoe was tied._

_As instructed, he lay on his back and let Hanbin lash his wrists to the top of the bed. Hanbin didn't tie the rope too tightly, but Junhoe couldn't undo his hands on his own. It felt incredibly arousing to be so helpless; here he was nearly naked and hard as hell. In about two seconds Junhoe was going to start begging for Hanbin to play with his cock._

_“Aren’t you going to get some lube?” Junhoe asked, pointing to a basket of sachets._

_“No, I never use lube. I only like dry-fucking,” Hanbin replied, matter-of-factly._

_“But…” Junhoe tried to say, before he was interrupted._

_“Trust me,” Hanbin countered, “Let me teach you something new today. It’s a little more difficult to get going, but once we get underway you will appreciate my philosophy.”_

_“O-okay”_

_“And now this” he said, holding up a red bandana. Before Junhoe could protest, Hanbin had folded it into a rectangle and wrapped it around his head. As soon as Junhoe’s eyes were covered, everything was black._

_“I don't know about this” Junhoe said with some trepidation._

_“What choice do you have?” Hanbin said with a laugh. He pinched one of Junhoe’s nipples playfully. “Seriously, though, don't worry. I'm not going to do anything you won't love.”_

_Junhoe, worried? Hell no, his heart was just pounding extremely, anticipating what would happen next. Since he couldn't move or see, his other senses seemed to be stronger. Junhoe could have sworn he heard other people in the room and there was cologne in the air he had noticed before. “Who the hell is here, Hanbin???”_

_Hanbin rubbed Junhoe’s naked upper body, telling him to relax. “I have a few friends here with me. We're going to make you feel better than you ever have before.”_

_Junhoe was nervous as hell, but who wouldn't be. He hadn't agreed to the blindfold or to 'entertaining' more than one guy._

_“Keep his underwear on” He heard Hanbin says to his friends. “And don't touch his cock. Make him wait for it.”_

_“Hanbin! No.. I thought?”_

_“Sorry Junhoe, but Hanbin gave you to me”_

_“What?” Junhoe tilted his head, he knows that voice… “Donghyuk?”_

_The guy laughs “Hi, Koo Junhoe”_

_Someone with larger hands was massaging Junhoe’s legs, inching closer to the 'forbidden' zone. He felt the other hand under his ass, but he didn't pull his briefs down. As he kneaded Junhoe’s butt, he could feel his hole clenching and unclenching._

_That was a first._

_Junhoe had never even thought about taking a cock up his hole, but as he lay there helpless, his mind nearly screamed for it._

_Some of the fingers were replaced with mouths. Junhoe moaned as the strangers serviced him, enjoying the difference in their techniques. On one nipple, a soft tongue slowly licked in a circle while the other was sucked hard between a pair of unseen lips._

_Junhoe felt another tongue flutter along his abs. He felt lips on his mouth and a tongue pushed it open, deep kissing him. The mouths were everyplace; on Junhoe’s chest and belly, on his legs, his mouth and face. The pleasure was nearly unbearable. He heard the headboard creak as Junhoe strained his arms, dying to free from the tie._

_Junhoe couldn't take it! This is not what he wanted._

_He pulled at his restraints, but they held him._

_“Where are you going? I thought we are having fun here?”_

_“Donghyuk please, I want to go home”_

_“No …. One ….. will go home until we’re finish”_

_Then Junhoe felt it. It was hard and slippery and somehow he knew it was the knob of someone's cock. It felt huge, and it was slowly prying his virgin ass open._

_“Ahhh, it hurts” Junhoe cries_

_Mouths on his cock, chest and face tried to distract Junhoe, but the huge dick sliding into him felt like a knife. The pain was only temporary, until the thick shaft pressed down on what had to be his prostate. Junhoe had heard about the unbelievable pleasure associated with this spot, but feeling it first hand and under the circumstances nearly sent Junhoe into orbit._

_When the owner of the cock pulled up Junhoe’s ass and started to fuck him, it felt as if Junhoe left his own body. Every nerve in his being felt stimulated and it seemed that his entire body would explode._

_Junhoe could hear Hanbin make a suggestion every so often._

_He heard a different voice say, “I'm going to shoot.”_

_When he felt the cum in his ass, Junhoe knew whoever was fucking him was dumping a load up inside him._

_He tries open his mouth to tell him to pull out, but what came out was just a mewl, scream or whatever you call this desperate sound. He felt the first cock pulls out of him and a second, thicker rod start to penetrate._

_“Nice and lubed,” was all he said as he slid in to Junhoe’s ass. He was in to rough fucking, pulling nearly all the way out before slamming all the way back in to the balls._

_“Anyone else?” Junhoe heard Donghyuk ask. Of course,another guy took his place, fucking his ass._

_“Hurry up! Ji – just hurry up!” Donghyuk said to the guy_

_Junhoe counted three more cocks inside him before Donghyuk said it was his turn._

_Junhoe’s legs and arms were killing him and his ass ached like hell. It felt like Donghyuk was going to split him open as he slid into Junhoe._

_Junhoe cried in relief when his arms were finally freed, and he ached so badly he could barely move. Junhoe tried to lift the blindfold, but he couldn't see much anyhow since the cum from his face had seeped into his eyes, burning and blurring them._

“Junhoe! Where have you been??” Yunhyeong said, he’s been worried as hell when he couldn’t contact Junhoe for days. But Junhoe didn’t even look at him. He continues to walk onto the comfort room.

But Yunhyeong followed him “Hey! Junhoe! Koo JUNHOE!!!”

“Yunhyeong, please let me be”

“ WHAT did you just say? Hey Junhoe! Don’t you dare close the door on me!!!”

“What did you want? I want to poop!”

Yunhyeong laugh, “Poop? Or are you just hiding from me??”

Junhoe opened the comfort room door and “I’m not hiding anything, stop bugging me”

“OMYGOD JUNHOE what happen? Why are you bleeding?? Do you have menstruation? Are you finally a girl???”

But Yunhyeong stopped talking when Junhoe begin to cry

“Yunhyeong” Junhoe sobs

“Junhoe what happen? Tell me. What really happen?”

“I’m no longer a virgin anymore” Junhoe respond

“Sis, congrats! Who is it? It’s Hanbin isn’t?”

“I – I thought it’s just him …. But it happen they were so many that I already lost count”

“What … Junhoe”

“I thought, I can do it. I thought it’s just easy once you just spread your legs. It’s … painful. No one forces me to have sex with Hanbin because I just thought it’s just him. But Donghyuk is there he forced me open. Then once the second guy penetrates me, then the third guy, fourth, I don’t know if I can call it a rape Yunhyeong, no one forces me to enter that room. I’m so scared, I don’t know what to do”Junhoe continues to cry

“Junhoe, come let me take you to the hospital. You’re bleeding”

“Jiwon, what are you doing here?” Yunhyeong asked him

“I just want to visit Junhoe”

“Please let him rest. He had enough these past few days”

“Yunhyeong –“

The room was silent apart from Junhoe’s heavy breathing and the beep beep sound you often hear in hospitals that indicates you're alive. He slowly opened his eyes, squinting in attempt to sharpen the blurred images before him. He glanced around and took in the deserted, blue and white colour schemed hospital bedroom.

How long have he been here? He shut his eyes, trying to remember what had exactly happened. Then it all hits him with a bang. The memory of it all starts to occupy his thoughts.

While Junhoe was staring at him, wondering what a fine man like him doing in his hospital bedroom, he was probably thinking why the hell Junhoe pathetically sprawled on the bed. After a few moments that felt like eternity, he finally came up to him and helped Junhoe lie back down properly.

A few minutes passed in awkward silence. Eventually, he finally broke it.

“Hey, Junhoe”

“Yes?”

“Do you really don’t recognize me?”

Junhoe smiles “Jiwon, what are you doing here?”

“I’m here to take care of you”

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?


End file.
